


Only One

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Book XIII Death (The Arcana) Spoilers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Eridaeus gets worried after seeing how Lucio acted during a party at the palace and has a serious talk with him.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Kudos: 4





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> The second test scene I wrote of Eridaeus and Lucio ^^ hope you all enjoy as always!

“We need to have a talk.” Eridæus announced, setting down two cups of _chaiya_ for himself and Lucio.

“Lower your voice a bit, Ery...” The Count clutched his head in pain. “I forgot what it was like to have a hangover.”

“Hence why I gave you _chaiya_.” The apprentice pointed at his cup. “ _Lushiyo,_ please?”

This seemed to prompt a realization in the blonde man as he stared up at his partner, “What's going on, Ery? ...Did I do an oopsie at the party last night?”

“It's maybe an 'oopsie.'” Eridaeus pursed his lips, studying Lucio's reactions before continuing, “...It seems the rumors of you being a party animal and loving the spotlight are true.”

Lucio took a large swig from the cup, his face immediately scrunching up, “Yuck! This tastes so-”

Eridæus slammed his fist on the table, “Could you _try_ to focus on me right now!?”

A moment of silence passed between the two, Lucio looked like he was wanting to apologize, but couldn't bring himself to talk.

“...” Eridæus sighed, “What are you wanting to say?”

“Well, I-” Lucio stammered, “I promise it's not that I'm not taking you seriously, I just...”

“You weren't thinking about other people, right?”

“Right.” He nodded, but quickly added, “But it's not-”

“I know, Lucio,” Eridaeus interrupted him. “I trust you on that, and I know—even if you've really made some _gargantuan, world-ending_ mistakes—you're trying.”

The apprentice took a breath of composure as he added, “But I _need_ you to make a promise, just like you did for my ghost on the Lazaret.”

“Of course!” The blonde immediately reaffirmed, nodding his head fervently, “I'll do it! You know I will! ...Erm, but what do you need?”

Eridæus' lip trembled, he knew what he was about to say was not only serious, but it would leave him in a vulnerable position, “If you ever end up cheating on me with anyone, promise me you're going to tell me. And, promise me that you'll accept that I _will_ leave when it happens.”

"Um ... that's _two_ promises, ri-?"

"LUCIO!"

"Okay, okay!" Lucio quickly tried to calm Eridaeus down, however, he couldn't disguise the hurt he felt and continued in an outburst, "But really, you think I'd just do that?! I thought you understood-"

“I didn't _say_ you would do it!” Eridæus snapped back.

“Then why say it?!”

“Because I _need_ you to make that promise that you would do those things for me!” Eridæus burst into tears, “I know you're trying to be different from your past, but the fact that you _did_ cheat on the Countess, you _did_ have an affair with Valerius—how am I not going to need reassurance from you on that at all? You _really_ need to be a little considerate!”

Despite his head throbbing in pain, Lucio moved around the small table and hugged Eridæus tightly, laying his head onto his shoulder and running his hand through the young man's jet-black hair. In a trembling, shaky voice that Eridæus had never heard before, Lucio murmured, “Why would I ever do that to the _one person_ who gave me a chance, when no one else did?”

The apprentice fell silent, only muffling the sounds of his sobs into the Count's chest as he held onto him like his life depended on it.

“I told Noddy, As, and Mama …” Lucio trailed off, chuckling a little bit. “I guess I gotta tell you now.”

He fumbled over his words slightly as he explained, “I know that maybe it's just a … _tad_ suspicious coming from me, but I really haven't felt this strongly for anyone but you. I know all the oopsies I made before doesn't help that, but I'm … I'm different now. I really mean it, I'm not gonna do what I did back then.”

Eridæus felt the wave of uncertainty gnaw at his conscience, yet in the arm and metal arm of the blonde-haired man, he slowly feels himself relax. Maybe hearing how quickened Lucio's heart beat through his chest and feeling the man's lips press up against his neck played a role, but he didn't resist it—he trusted Lucio.

“Besides, with you around...” Lucio hugged the shorter man a little tighter, “All I ever wanna focus on is you—okay, well, equally myself too—but you're always inside this gorgeous guy's noggin, always! Every time I think of celebrating anything, you _have_ to be in the picture, or else it's just no fun anymore. And what kinda _Scourgie_ would I be to want a party, or anything, that isn't fun?”

Slowly, the ebony-haired male pried himself away from Lucio's chest and stared up at with him a tear-streaked face, “You promise?”

“Promise.” Lucio laughed softly as he used his right hand to wipe away one of Eridæus' tears, “Hey, relax a little. You're giving me the same look your ghost gave me at the Lazaret.”

“Lucio.”

“Ah, right!” the blonde nodded, realizing what he needed to affirm, “I do mean it all, I promise I meant everything I said. If I ever do cheat on you, I'll tell you and I won't force you to stay. But that's not gonna happen 'cause I'm never gonna cheat on you.”

“Okay.” Eridæus slowly exhaled, “I believe you.”

“Hey.” Lucio leaned in a bit before gently pinning Eridæus onto the floor, “Let's head back to the palace. While hanging out at this shop's nice, I wanna comfort you in a _proper_ bed with _proper_ pillows, and _proper_ blankets made of the finest-”

“Won't the Countess be there?”

“Nah~ I know she's been wanting to hang out with _el Brute_.”

“...You mean 'Muriel?'”

  
  
“Tomato, tomato—you got what I meant and that's another reason why I love you, Ery!” he then kissed the dark-haired man on the forehead, flashing him a lopsided grin, “Also, I forgot to mention your Palace package also comes with a _proper, handsome_ Count that will-”

Eridaeus looked away, his face already beginning to heat up, “...Alright.”

“I bet you're _excited_ , aren't you~” Lucio's grin was slowly morphing into that of a seductive smirk, “Well, but who wouldn't be?”

“Lucio, please contain yourself."


End file.
